


disrupt the flow

by growlery



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood, Casual Sex, Community: summerpornathon, F/M, Team Gluttony, period sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so wet," she murmurs, right in his ear. Every other guy she's slept with seemed to be really into that, but not Elyan. He just frowns.</p>
<p>"No you're not," he says, pulling his fingers free. "You're bleeding."</p>
            </blockquote>





	disrupt the flow

**Author's Note:**

> for summerpornathon's challenge #6: cycles! i am indebted to constantlyinconstant for pointing out that period sex is a valid interpretation of the prompt, because i LOVE PERIOD SEX AHHH and it's really a tragedy i didn't think of it myself. i didn't come up with menstrucourse myself, either, i got it from [this xojane article about periods](http://www.xojane.co.uk/newagey/eight-reasons-you-should-be-psyched-to-get-your-period), and i want to use it allllllll the time.

It's not like Vivian expected to be turned down when she paused the terrible film Elyan brought over and climbed into his lap, but it still makes her feel kind of giddy when he rakes his hands through her hair, rocks his hips up and kisses her back. The reality is definitely measuring up to the fantasies she'd found herself entertaining, sitting unnecessarily close to him as she had been on her ginormous sofa.

"This all right?" Elyan asks, unbuttoning her dress. Vivian thinks about telling him she could've wriggled out of it after the first few buttons, but the light, careful brush of his fingers feels far better than it has any right to.

She fastens her mouth to the side of his neck instead, scraping her teeth over the skin. Elyan moans, and Vivian didn't think she liked guys being vocal but she bites down again, harder, and the noises she earns make arousal pulse right through her. 

"Oi, you trying to give me a hickey?" Elyan pushes half-heartedly at her chest. "I don't bruise easily, y'know."

Vivian's never one to turn down a challenge, but Elyan pulls his shirt over his head before she can lunge at him again, which is just _cheating_ , because then she's too distracted by his abs to do anything but stare. And grind her hips into his thigh, gripping the muscle of his upper arms to steady herself, of course. Elyan's hand slips into her knickers, and it's not that his jeans had felt bad sliding against her, but rocking against his knuckles, one thick finger moving inside her, is even better.

"I'm so wet," she murmurs, right in his ear. Every other guy she's slept with seemed to be really into that, but not Elyan. He frowns.

"No you're not," he says, pulling his fingers free. "You're bleeding."

"Motherfucker," she hisses, stilling her hips, because he's right. Elyan's hand is stained red, which means her dress and knickers probably are too. "That's not _fair_ , it's a whole fucking week early."

Elyan doesn't push her off him, or make a disgusted face, or even try and wipe his fingers off on something. He just laughs. "Do you always swear more when you're on your period? Because I have to say I approve."

"I wanted to _fuck_ ," she says, plaintive, which only makes Elyan laugh again. Guys never laugh at anything Vivian says. It's incredibly irritating, as is the way it makes her chest feel all weird and fluttery.

"What," he says, "never had menstrucourse?"

Vivian makes a face. "Gross," she says, and Elyan says, "It's just blood and dead uterus," and Vivian makes another face.

Elyan kisses her nose. "Of course, if you're not comfortable-"

Vivian yanks his face down so they're kissing properly. "I'm comfortable," she growls, shoving at his chest until his head hits the arm of the sofa. "Are _you_?"

Elyan looks up at her, his eyes wide, his jaw slack. "Fuck yeah," he says. "It'd be less messy if I were on top, but I really have no objection to you bleeding all over me."

Part of Vivian is thinking that she can already feel blood trickling down her thigh, probably dripping onto Elyan's chest because of the way she's straddling him, and she should really put a tampon in and change her knickers and maybe shower, too, not necessarily in that order. A far larger part, though, wants to hold Elyan down and fuck him until her - beige crocodile leather, cost a small fortune - sofa looks like a battlefield. 

"Good," she says, and starts to undo his belt.

(After, she'll collapse on top of him, barely mindful of the red lines smeared across his belly, red lines that she put there with every needy thrust of her hips. Thinking about it'll be enough to send aftershocks jittering through her legs, and Vivian will sigh and Elyan will glance over with this smile on his face which can only be described as fond. 

"Whatever," she'll say, rolling her eyes, "are you going to carry me to the bathroom so we can fuck in the shower or what?")


End file.
